endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mods
Mods (officially known as "plugins," in keeping with the original Escape Velocity naming scheme) add content to the game. In order to access additional content, it is sometimes necessary to start a new pilot, as creators sometimes add new event flags and other mission content to trigger their missions, which do not affect players who have completed those missions on an unmodified save file. This page is just a placeholder and will slowly be filled. If you want your mod added to this list, mention it on the discord. If a mod maker wishes for their mod to be taken off of this list, they automatically reserve the right to do so. Eventually, there will be a mod database built into the game, from where mods can be reviewed and downloaded. A proof-of-concept website can be found here. For mod guides, check the Guides page. An official mod formatting scheme is given here. Installation Installing mods is simple: place the folder containing the mod files in a folder labeled "plugins" in one of the following locations, depending on your operating system. Linux */usr/share/endless-sky/plugins/ *~/.local/share/endless-sky/plugins/ Windows *plugins\ (in the same folder as the Endless Sky executable) *C:\Users\yourusername\AppData\Roaming\endless-sky\plugins\ Mac OS X *Content/Resources/plugins/ (within the application bundle) *~/Library/ApplicationSupport/endless-sky/plugins The end result should be something like file-path\endless-sky\plugins\plugin-name, which in turn will contain that specific mod's data, images, and sounds folders, and possibly readme and copyright info. Mods This page will list some of the most popular mods available to Endless Sky players. If you have a mod that you wish to post here, feel free to place it in the right category. Note that these categories are not finalized. Official These are mods designed by Michael Zahniser himself, or by another highly reputable authority. * Endless Sky Map Editor: More like a tool rather than a plugin, this is used to create new systems as part of a map. [Release] * Endless Sky High DPI: This is a collection of 2x resolution sprites, for use by players with high DPI monitors or who increase the game's zoom factor above 100%. [Releases] * All Content Plugin: This mod starts you on Greenrock with a trillion (10^12) credits and access to almost every ship and outfit in the game. It is intended for testing purposes, but of course, as its description says, "it can also be used by people who want to ruin the game for themselves by getting a massive fleet without needing to work for it." General This is where you want to be if you're downloading mods with, or that intend to eventually have, a fully-fledged storyline. As a word of note, any mod published here must have, at the very least, a First Contact mission. * Eternals by comnom: This mod adds a region of space northeast of Unfettered Hai territory, along with a new species and a human faction to go with them. [Eternals Website] ** Note: the missions and events are missing from the latest release. Those can be obtained from the GitHub database. - User:Litothach * The Enclave by Storm Crow/Makuta Miras: This mod focuses on the discovery of an isolated group of humans in a distant galaxy. Separated from the rest of their species for over half a millennium, how have these people developed? [Releases] ** Essentially the Remnant before it was cool - User:Makuta Miras Ship and Outfit Packs * Czartrak's Ship Pack by czartrak. This plugin adds several new, mostly human ships. Gameplay * Better Vanilla Pirates by ZBok. This plugin is designed to enhance/improve/fill gaps in many aspects of pirate combat in Human space, especially in the late-game. It does not contain any new weapons/ships/sprites, or any new or replacement storylines, nor does it make the early game any harder. * Ursa Polaris by Local God. Spend (hundreds of) millions of credits building and stocking a Universal Outfitter Space Station after you complete the main storyline! * Boarding-Enhancements by Cat-Lady. This plugin adds boarding enhancements into Endless Sky. It has many new hand-to-hand outfits fully integrated into the game. Also adds semi-random distribution of boarding outfits on AI ships. * Adde by Darcman99. Adde is a general expansion to the vanilla game. From new systems to changing fleets, to a very cheaty all-content area. It's packed full of all kinds of things you wouldn't usually find in vanilla. * Beccas-Endless-Expansion by beccabunny. This plugin adds new weapons, outfits and ships for many factions of the game Endless Sky, all with new sprites close to the vanilla ones! All you have to do is explore, fly in your ship and meet all the factions in the game. * Korath Automation Upgrade by Kriegstofu. A plugin for Endless Sky which adds a new Korath warship after the end of the Wanderer storyline. * Galactic Couriers by Derekcz. Tells a story of a small breakaway community of humans who (with the help of the player) manage to discover a new place to settle. Miscellaneous This is where everything else goes. * World Forge: This mod, the precursor to the All Content Plugin, adds a galaxy that contains all outfits and ships in the game, even deprecated ones. It can be reached in normal gameplay by passing through a wormhole in Nocte. * Animated-ships by beccabunny. This plugin adds animations to many of the ships in Endless Sky. * undisruptive-animated-ships by Cat-Lady. This is a version of the animated ships plugin with slower, less disruptive animations. * animated-stars-nova by Cat-Lady. This plugin adds undisruptive animations for Endless Sky stars. * Ciu-Kreo by RestingImmortal. This is an all content plugin for Endless Sky. To be used to assist in content creation, or just for general use. Category:Browse